Teddy
by mouseclick815
Summary: Kate and sawyer are walking hand in hand on the beach . Everthing is just find and dandy until thjey see a little black thing . they think it is a new wire untill it starts to move Skate.
1. Chapter 1

Teddy.

Kate and sawyer are walking hand in hand when they see a little black line. They think it is another wire until it starts to move. SKATE.

Today was the perfect day. Sun was shinning, jack was missing, Jin and sun weren't fighting, and Hurley wasn't eating. So Kate took this chance to spend time with daddy to be sawyer.

"Sawyer were are you SAWYER!"

"Over here freckles. "

"Want to go for a walk" Kate asked childishly.

" Do I have to ' sawyer said with the puppy face on.

"YES!" Kate said. She was just a little more hormonal then usual.

"Alright, alright I'll go. Don't get your panties in a bunch. "

Kate grabbed sawyers arm and lifted him up.

They set of to the path on the beach, which is usually used for Hurley and Libby's running thing.

"So " Kate said

"So" sawyer said.

"How's life" sawyer said sheepishly.

"With you. Smelly dirty, loud, noisy, sickening and just flat out wonderful."

"Isn't loud and noisy the same thing?"

"Yes I just wanted it to sound lon- what's that?"

"What "

"That little black thing that is moving "

"Yes that little black thing that's moving."

"No I don't think it is black. Looks orange black and beige." Kate said," Lets go check it out" sawyer said.

"Like you do to me alright."

They walked over. Sawyer bent down and picked it up and it was a..

TBC

A\N: I feel special that I have the power of your minds muahahahhahahha. Update today.


	2. omg it's a

Teddy

An. ha I told u that I would update today. Sry if the chapters are a little short. I will try and make them longer in the future. And sry if it is a little weird . but that plays little part or a big part in the plot muahaha.

Thanks and sry for before not putting up the disclaimer.

I don't own anything.

They had gotten back to the camp and went in there tiny shelter. They sat down and talked about.

"How'd a kitten get on a tropical island" sawyer asked.

" How'd a polar bear get on a tropical island?"

"Ok fine. Can we keep him or her it." Sawyer asked humorously

"Well I guess but first we have to choose a name." Kate demanded.

"Okay got some"

"What are they ?"

"Butch" " no "fisty"no"biter"no"devil"muchacha"NO!"

"Fine lets see u come up with the names" sawyer said.

"Ok I will"

" fluffy"no"princess"no "masey"no"puffball"no"

"ok got one I will think u like….

IXIXIXIXIXIXXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX

It has been two weeks the whole camp wanted to now if there was any more kittens other than prince. but there wasn't any . and if there was I don't think they would let Shannon have one.

IXIXIXIXIXIXIXXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIIXIXIXIIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIIXIXX

Kate's pregnancy was going very smoothly. Not a lot of morning sicknesses, not hormonal and not grumpy. She was five months in and sawyer was missing again. Kate got up and walk to his usual chopping place. and to her surprise the he was chopping little pieces of bamboo and cutting them in half.

"What are you doing?" Kate asked

"Making a litter box. I have been trying to train it t go in certain areas. But that cat don't know its mom from it dad."

"Umm ok" Kate said while she was pick up the female kitty. Which was surprising since they named it prince.

"Whoa price you are getting pretty heavy. Diet time."

"Kate you are not putting a cat on a diet. Why because all it does is barf."

"Ouch!" Kate said with a quivering lip.

"what?"

"She bit me when I rubbed her belly."

"She is probably just got bit there or something' you should have seen fighting Vincent for the fish jin caught for her."

"Oh no my little babycins was fight well that is a no no . U needs to be cute"

Just the look on prices face and the disgust o sawyers she new that is was time to put prince back on the log was she was sitting and walks away. Which she did?

IXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXXIXIXIXXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX

The happy ford family went back to camp. With litter box in tough (which prince wasn't using but sitting in )

When they got back to the shelter sawyer put the litter box away in a corner after he filled it with sand. He was dreading he time when Kate said

" I wonder what is wrong with my baby?"

"I don't now but did you hear that Libby and Hurley found a little boy little over a week older than prince. Ooh they were sooo cute when last week he was on top of her. The cutest thing."

Oh no "

"What" sawyer said?

Kate smacked him.

"What was that for?"

"YOU IDIOT U GOT MY PRESHIST ;ITTLE BABY PREGNAT.WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO WITH KISTTENS.AND WE AREN'T GIVING ANY TO SHANNON!"

AN: the only reason they wont give one to Shannon is because she will love a little o much make it were clothe and booty's. And put it I her beautiful Gucci bag.


	3. SAWYER&

Teddy 

A\N teeheeteeehee sry I forgot to update I forgot how to put the second chapter. Don't worry the kitten only has to do with some part at the birth and when t is 6.

I don't own anything

Kate was nine months in and was expected to pop any day now. Prince on the other hand WAS popping and everyone was in frenzy. And all sawyers was thinking 101 kittens. Locke Cruela De Vil.

"Sawyer stop humming my baby is in labour and 2 kittens have

pop out and I am twitching cuz I only need a few more weeks till I can channel my inner squirrel and high tail up a tree"

" Fine."

"good grab those t-shirts and rub those kittens nice and dry!"

XIXIXIXIXIXIXXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX

It was the next day and prince had 12 little black and white and orange and beige and grey and every possible colour for cats to have. People already had started asking.

" None to jack or Shannon." Said sawyer.

"Why?"

":cuz a) I hate jack and b) Shannon will torture it ."

"Write that's why." Kate said.

"one to Claire and sun. They'll enjoy them. And while they train em' sun can teach some more English."

"o.k." sawyer said.

""Then one to Libby, Ana and eko." sawyer said.

"o.k. Then one to Aaron (yes Aaron) and rose and Bernard. I think we might need to give them to Shannon and jack."

"No we forgot Charlie and Hurley"

"That's write I think those the one we give them will have lots of fun with their daddy. And Charlie will have lots of fun."

Sawyer unspoken: blah blah on and on."

"are u listening" Kate said while picking a kitten up.

"Yup. We need to get rid of three of them. I say we feed them to the monster or give them ooooh ya . Michael can have on with Walt I am sure the cat and dog will be wonderful friends." sawyer said sarcastically not knowing Kate was in pain from the contractions.

It was only prince had jumped on sawyer's head and pointed it to Kate.

" Get jack" sawyer told prince. "Why am I talking to a at." Surprisingly prince came back with jack.

XIXIXIXIXIXXIXXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIIXIXIXIIXXIXIIXI

The birth went smoothly and Kate and the baby were doing fine. Now all they needed to do is get rid of one kitten and choose the babies Name. That's right Kate had twins which means Michael and Walt only get one kitten.

"We need to choose a name." Kate said

"sry nope that's ur department not mine."

"Fine umm.. How's do you like Helen and Lucy."

" I like the Lucy, but Helen sounds two old."

"Ok then how about Kelly? Then"

"Sounds to Barbie"

"Out of all the people in this world why are u so choosy."

" I choosy because t is FUN!" sawyer said

" Aright how about Rachel?"

" I like that. Lucy Rachel. Very nice"

"Ok then so it is settled"

"Yup"

'Time to go to Locke for cribs" Kate said proudly. Also there is a good chance that there will be a next generations because Aaron it only a month older then Lucy and Rachel.

IXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXI

They had just gotten back from locks getting cradles. Lucy and Rachel had just been put to bed and Kate left sawyer to watch them to go fruit picking.

IXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIIXIXIXIXIXIIXIXIXIXIIXI

When Kate got back sawyer was sleeping and there were pieces of hair ad prince was shacking and the kitten were crying and the girls were sleeping soundly .the shelter looked as if a tornado had swept through. Ooh what Kate was going to do with sawyer.

A\N: Yes there we have another chap to make up for the last night.

Now go press the blue\purple button and review. Good.


	4. bye bye kitties

A\N sry for the people who don't like the story. And sorry for like jumping all over the place it will slow down. P.S. the title I jus chose randomly cuz I couldn't think of anything.did I metion it is AU.

I don't own anything

"SAYWER WAKE UP U GOT SOME SPLANEN TO DO!"

Kate yelled so the whole camp could hear and Rachel and Lucy woke up.

"Oh he your back so soon." Sawyer said while picking up clothes mashed fruit and something grey and squishy.

" Well um see the guys came over and brought jack and see he didn't no how to um play poker, only um that game with the fishes"

"go fish" kate said annoyed.

"ya that on,. Anyways we were playing a real round after we taught him and he must of forgotten how to bet, because he um well, sorta, bet all his mangos, meds and guns. And when I won and he lost and he sorta blew up. Not really though he just kicked everything down."

"That's your story"

"That's my story freckle."

"God what are four. Jeez I left to go fruit picking and when I come back I have a third child and a mess that I have to clean up."

"I'll will help." Sawyer said in his best manly voice.

"No , no u go chops some wood.'

"Ok"

After that he kissed Kate goodbye and left to go chop wood.

But after when he came back he saw a list that Kate was writing. It read

Kate and Sawyer: 2 kittens. Name: cuddles, Nelly

Jack: 1 kitten: Butch.

Hurley and Libby: 1 Kitten: fluffy.

Ana 1 kitten: muchacha

Claire 1 kitten: Massey

Eko 1 kitten: nibbler.

Sun and Jin: 1 kitten puffball

Aaron 1: feisty

Charlie: 1 tinker bell.

Locke1: Cinderella

Shannon 1: devil

" Your giving on to jack and Shannon I thought we already discussed this "

"Well it was that or 4 extra kitten"

" Ok let pass them out."

"Sawyer there only 7 weeks old "

"Fine"

A\N sry if it short . and thnx for the review


	5. Chapter 5

Teddy 

A/N: he he it is my parents anniversary and this is were I got the idea's. I just watch WHEN A STRANGER CALLS, t is great I love it and rite after that I watch bench warmers again love it. Well I hope u enjoy and thank you for reviewing: Blue panda. This chapter is detected to my parents.

I don't own anything.(and trust me if I did own lost I wouldn't be sitting here typing would I now.)

IXIXIIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXXIXIIIXIXXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX

It was Kate and sawyers anniversary and Kate had conned (with sawyers help) Claire and sun into babysitting. Because it was the big island bomb fire. And everyone was going and counting on the background people to watch their kids.

EARLIER THAT DAY:

"Come on Claire plz I delivered your baby and sun I kept your poising jin secret till now. Shit."

"You poisoned jin " Claire asked

"Well sort of but it was in a good mind. Ooh hey Steve I have those plants u want."

" My name is Scot and I don't want any plants."

"sooo Claire , sun can u guys watch Rachel and Lucy plzzzzzzzzzzz!"

"Fine " they both said in unison.

"Thank you thank you both."

After that Kate went off and packed the girls things. She came back with a bag of stuff and the twins and sawyer. They two said goodbye and left poor sun and Claire alone. Together with the twins. ALONE With 2 2 months old girls. Alone.

A\N: I now I now it is short but they will be longer. and they will be chps with the anniversary and the babysitting.


	6. babysitting short

Teddy

A\N: hey. The next two chapters are going short, then I will revel were jack is and that is going to be long. Then like 4 chaps it is going to end.

I don't own anything

IXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXI

"So "Claire said to sun

"So" sun shrugged.

"I am going to teach Rachel to speech Korean" sun said.

" I am going swimming with Lucy. Ready BREAK." The two ran with the kids. But their plans got turned into a mushy paste when they realize that a) Lucy is only like 1 or 2 weeks old along with Rachel who couldn't even coo.

30 minutes l8ter.

Didn't work for you either Claire asked sun.

Nope sun said.

How about we make sand castles and eat till were fat Claire said.

"Sounds good" said sun will lifting her fist up.

It was a good day while they made sand castles and ate. But what spoiled the moment I when the question ran through Claire and sun mind is: what are they doing. But that didn't stop them from having a good time. Well this did.

"Guys guys." Hurley said while collapsing on the ground.

" What is it Hurley" sun asked with concern about he husband and the thought of something bad happing to Michael.

"It's jack he's he's "

"He's what, " Claire asked with frustration on Hurley for waking the girls up.

"Jack he missing"

"What a sin. No go u woke up the girls."

A\N: I now very short and so will the next chap then a nice long chapter for you guys .sorry again and namste(what very that means)


	7. dinner

Teddy 

A\N: yes I now short but there will be a nice long chapter for you all. Now this part is the anniversary part.

Don't own anything.

IXIXIIIXXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX

It was there anniversary party and Kate had been bind folded and was being led to an unknown spot (well that's at least what sawyer told her) she was semi frighten that she would get rammed into a tree or into a puddle, but she was with sawyer and she trusted him.

" Are we there yet " Kate asked

"No were not and when we are you will now cuz I will stop. Now stop naggin' freckles." Sawyer said

" Ok were here" and after that sawyer lifted the blindfolds and what Kate saw almost mad her gag but it was a precious moment.

"omg u brought me to the lagoon ." Kate said trying not to gag.

"ya I thought we could have a nice dinner(sawyer pints to little eating area. All filed with food and water) but we don't need to go swimming u now with the bodies."

"aww that's soooo cute. Lets eat I am hungry. " Kate said walking over to the food.

IXIXIXIXIXIIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX

It was as lovely night and Kate and sawyer had shared everything. What made the night end perfectly was the kiss. It was not too passionate nor to soft, it was just rite.

IXIXIIXIXIXIIXXIXIXIXIXXXIXIXIXIXIXIXXIXXXXIXXX

They had just collected the girls when they heard about jack. Kate had betted two mangos with Claire that a) sawyer will go into a corner and laugh b) jacks dead or c) he is stalking Kate and sawyer.

A\N yes a bad not and I now short to end of at but o well. Thanks for y reviews.


	8. Chapter 8

Teddy

AN: I hit a mental block so I decided to get the thing most people hate. Commercials. So enjoy. I don't own anything. (Just in)

Brought to you and by google.ca

God bless google.

www.google.ca or .com

**Leopard Seal attacks**

23 February 2005 - 4:00pm, a Leopard Seal appears on the water surface around the boat. This one seams to show some interest in our presence. Quickly we slip into our drysuits and we get into the water. Pascal and I we decide to use dive tanks for deeper underwater shots, Tina and Guy are just free diving.

The Leopard Seal approaches the first time but stays at a certain distance - I start to feel some excitement. Perfectly balanced, like a dance he performs different figures in the water. Just beautiful - my thoughts that same moment. Seconds later, the Leopard Seal gets face to face, I feel my heart beating - what's happening?

No way to breath, no way to leave, the Leopard Seal approaches again and again. With his big mouth open, he tries to grab the camera several times. Finally I can push him away, too close he's coming now. A last bite - one more scratch on the camera housing.

After a while, the Leopard Seal becomes rapidly nervous, therefore the situation unpredictable, time to leave now the water. The predator is now dictating the rules

Male leopard seals can be as long as 250-320 cm and weigh 200-455 kg. Females measure 241-338 cm and weigh 225-591 kg. Pups are 150-160 cm long and weigh up to 35 kg. The leopard seal is characterized by its long streamlined body and the massive, almost reptilian looking head. The nostrils are positioned on top of the muzzle. There is no obvious forehead. This seal has a massive lower jaw, a long neck and a large gape. The seal is silvery dark-grey coloured dorsally, somewhat lighter ventrally, and spotted (counter-shaded). They have long fore-flippers (about 1/3 of the body length).

The canines are long (up to 2.5 cm). The other teeth are multi-lobed.

Distribution 

The leopard seal has a circumpolar distribution and is usually found near the Antarctic pack ice. It is regularly spotted at Macquarie Island and on subantarctic islands. The leopard seal may be migratory. There is a segregation by age-class. Young seals may reach the South African and Australian coasts as stragglers.

Feeding 

The leopard seal is an opportunistic predator, which feeds on Adelie penguins, krill and seals, especially crabeater seals.

Population dynamics and life history 

The age at maturity is probably 3-7 years for females and 2-6 years for males. Longevity is over 26 years. The mortality rate for age 0-1 is 25, for age 1-10: 8 and for ages over 10 years: 5.Behavior

This species reproduces from September through January. For the rest of the year they are solitary. Unlike other phocid seals, the leopard seal uses its large fore-flippers while swimming (sea lion style).

Population size 

The population size is probably around 222,000.

Exploitation 

Some seals are taken for research purposes and some for dog food, but otherwise there is no catch of leopard seals. The population is not protected or regulated.

Threats to the population 

None. Future krill exploitation will have negative effects, directly and indirectly on the food supply of the leopard seal

An: sorry if that was dull .so i couldn't post pics but lok it up on GOOGLE


	9. jack

Teddy

A/N: sorry for that it was just a commercial and had nothing t do

with lost.

I don't own anything.

IXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXI

2 days earlier. I think.

"Jack you have to come see this." Hurley had said.

"Fine holds on let me put my lovely top of the line peroxide down on her silk k bed that used to be Shannon's Prada shirt. shhhhhh don't tell sayid."

"Umm ok "Hurley had said.

The walk was long and painful for jack. why lets play puzzle words .snake + jack +monkey +bird +tree branch +stumps +rockspain .

IXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXI

Well being part of the others and all Billy, bob and Joe were scooping the land for vict err recruits and being the younger version of the three stuges the ran into Hurley and jack.

"as being part of the others inc you must com with me or else I will inflict pain into you butox .And if you have any questions please contact our sponsors Mc. Donald's .Mmmm I loving it." Joe read of a card, then handed jack a card. That read

"Ms.Bee Clue

Others superior

Hut : 4 "

While that all happened Hurley was being smart (A\N: ya Hurley claps for you.)Ran away and ran into Claire and sun. (A\N: and we all now what happened.)

IXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXI

No after noticing Hurley was gone Billy stunned gunned jack and brought him back to the camp.

Now at back at camp a unimportant person tok jacks blood and gave him his rabies shots.And then gave Ms.clue and ok.

When that singnal was ordered Ms. Clue used her other teleapthity to tell 5 people to tie jack to the wheel.

When jack woke up his hands and feet were spread apart and he looked like a starfish to the rescue plane above. Then Ms.clue walked up and in a eerie tone she stated

"we will take you back to your camp and you are not to tell the people about what we are about to do to you today. And just because our method of torturing captives is different, it doesn't mean that we are not weak and don't like hurting people. While jack brace yourself."

At that moment 4 people a merge with feathers and a smile. Then they ran up to each corner and started to tickle and tickle all night long.

The end

A\N; I am sorry it was short but o well. now chapter count down 4 more chapters./muahahahahha. R and R plz


	10. chores

Teddy 

A\N: sorry for the wait. I blame the person who came up with the flu.

I don't own anything.

IXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXI

It was morning and sawyer had rolled over half expecting Kate to yell at him for smothering her, even though she was the one who wanted to get closer and built Rachel and Kelly and prince their own separate rooms, but NO. When sawyer didn't hear that he got up and looked thrown their big hut to find nothing. Sawyer had suspected that they went to go for a bath, but when he looked over the bath bag was gone. Now he was worried, but when he looked outside he saw the family was at some meeting in the giant hut.

"We can't go into the magic jungle " Claire said

"Well what do you suppose we do then snocoms " Charlie said

" Actually that's the only reason I brought eko here so he can figure out what we can do. "

"yes that is right, we must wait and see what fate has brought us then we will go out five passes from that tree and we will find jack or that tree or tha-"

"How do you now that " asked kate

" Ooh well it says under the MISSING PERSON section of the instruction manual for my each sold separately jesus stick . " said eko.

"Wow" everyone said.

"Why can't we leave him out there, we left Claire out there for about 2 weeks and she found HER way back… eventually." Jack said

" I am with Jack " sawyer yelled

"Wait jack your back, well there goes my vacation days. See ya back at the hut freckles."

"yes that is correct I am back and I will share my adventure with you over this big fire that I made in two minutes "

After the little story about elves and pixies they all returned back to their hut but. . Teddy and prince went out for dinner the moonlight and eating pasta served by yours truly Mr. bearded man whose name escapes me…

It was cleaning day , the day that sawyer had dredded the most . so kate made him a tiny little list that contained

Catlitter

Remove sand from all underground faciltys

Sweep sand from deck

Bathe the girls.

Yes only 4 , but 4 was to many sooooo

"plzzz freckles that's only another thing on your list ,and plus it is just cat litter it won't kill ya" sawyer bagged

"No no and no, you need to learn how to fend for yourself. "

" But I cant I am busy i…i…. I have a poker game with Hurley"

"Fine"

"Really"

"No"

"you suck freckles"

I now"

A\N: sry for the wait again.


End file.
